


L'amerturme des regrets

by PerigrinTouque



Series: Le Mal qui te fait du Bien [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Bad Romance, Bitterness, M/M, Manipulation, Psychological hold, bored, substitute
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerigrinTouque/pseuds/PerigrinTouque
Summary: Aizen est parfait, tout le monde le sait. Mais dans l'ombre de son illusion, que recèle le félon ? Lui aussi éprouve des aspirations, lui aussi possède des failles. La sienne s'appelle Shinji.
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Ichimaru Gin
Series: Le Mal qui te fait du Bien [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758187





	L'amerturme des regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> J'adore le personnage d'Aizen et ce de plus en plus. Il est peut être doté d'une grande assurance et perfection, mais il a des failles comme tout le monde.
> 
> J'ai voulu exploiter également le pairing _Aizen/Shinji_ que j'aime plus que le Aizen/Gin. Après l'avoir découvert, je trouve que le Shinigami excentrique s'ajoute bien au manipulateur. Ils se complètent dans une certaine mesure.  
> Trêve de bavardage, retrouvons notre mégalomane préféré en proie à ses tourments.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Assis sur son austère trône immaculé, Sôsuke Aizen attend. Attend son heure pour mener sa première attaque. Depuis le temps qu'il fomente son plan machiavélique, enfin la délivrance va arriver.

Ses expérimentations sont sur le point de se voir achevées, tant mieux, il en a assez de demeurer reclus aux confins d'un royaume si sombre. Il s'occupe comme il le peut mais rien ne le distrait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Ses nouveaux sujets semblent déjà désuets, obéissant aveuglément à leur nouveau commandant. Tout cela est affligeant.

Un soupir de lassitude s'exhale de sa bouche, comme toujours, personne ne se porte à sa hauteur. C'est désespérant à la longue. Sa main soutient son menton gracile, le coude posé sur l'accoudoir de granite. Les Espadas défilent devant ses yeux, revendiquant quelconque plainte futile, quémandant encore plus de pouvoir ou geignant contre leurs confrères. Ce quotidien est encore plus pesant qu'à la Soul Society. Ici, personne ne le contente sur le plan intellectuel. L'homme mégalomane s'ennuie à en mourir. Ironique n'est-ce pas ? S'il le pouvait, nul doute qu'il se sentirait délivré l'espace d'un instant. A bien y réfléchir, toute chose de ce monde le désole.

Tous des moutons de panurge, les anciens Shinigamis, les Arrancars, les Humains, tous le déçoivent. Comment pourrait-il survivre dans cet univers si monotone ?

Personne ne le comprend, voilà peut être le drame de sa vie. Sôsuke se dresse au dessus des cieux, souhaitant dépasser les Dieux eux-mêmes. Dans son incroyable perfection, le despote brille de par son discernement. Rien ne le surprend jamais.

Gin vient à sa rencontre justement, sourire hypocrite et yeux plissés, interrompre la monotonie de sa journée. Sôsuke esquisse à son tour un sourire teinté d'obligeance. Ce petit jeu poli suintant la supercherie ne l'amuse plus. Au début si, l'attrait qu'il avait pour l'argenté suffisait à casser cette perpétuelle routine, plus maintenant. Il aimait dompter les aspirations du petit, l'obliger à enfreindre ses principes, le pousser dans ses retranchements. Aizen n'est pas dupe, sachant ce que cache Gin. Seulement briser son psychisme l'amuse magistralement. Cela s'avère jouissif de tordre cet esprit déjà bancal. Il attend là aussi le bon moment, celui ou sa petite brebis se rebellera.

L'argenté parle de sa voix doucereuse, de son timbre chantant, sifflant un air laconique comme les serpents. Gin est un charmeur. Malheureusement, Sôsuke s'impatiente. Aujourd'hui l'humeur ne se prête pas à la distraction. Leur échange reste courtois, limite fade. Que d'horribles banalités.

Les iris couleur cacao s'égarent sur le côté, ce qui traduit son ennui profond. Son interlocuteur le remarque, alors il s'amuse à le titiller en continuant de parler de choses superflues. Les deux hommes aiment jouer afin de s'agacer mutuellement, jamais personne ne sort de ses gonds. Quel dommage.

Au bout d'un moment, le dirigeant du Hueco Mondo se lève, sinon l'autre ne se taira pas. Ils partent à l'autre bout du palais faire une ronde, un petit comptage de tous les Arrancars présents. Comme prévu, pas un ne tente de se défiler, gentilles petites bêtes bien malléables. Même cette panthère sauvage s'est fait couper les griffes, pathétique.

En toute innocence, Gin amène son nouveau commandant devant la porte de sa chambre. Il le hait et vice-versa. Tous deux feintent une attirance, enfin elle existe un peu, pas beaucoup et certainement pas passionnément. Cependant il faut bien s'occuper dans ce palais trop vide. Sôsuke sait toute l'aversion qu'il provoque à son subalterne, cela l'irradie de s'imposer dans le lit de cet homme. Il peut le briser encore plus profondément, laisser des séquelles autant dans son mental que dans son corps. Il espère que l'argenté se dégoûte pour ce qu'il fait jour après jour et ce, depuis des centaines d'années. Un sourire sincère orne les lèvres raffinées du brun. Oui, sincère dans la mesure où il reflète tout le mépris qu'il affiche pour l'ancien Capitaine de la troisième. Il se charge de fermer la porte.

Dans l'intimité de la chambre, les deux hommes jouent sur un autre tableau. Gin veut faire croire à une totale allégeance tandis que Sôsuke prétend ne rien voir. Même l'étreinte de l'argenté peine à le satisfaire, il n'est pas comme _lui_ , ne le sera jamais. Les ébats durent depuis bien longtemps, à bout de patience, Aizen se libère sans se préoccuper du plaisir de son partenaire. Sa façon de lui faire l'amour devient insipide. Avant, le serpent savait y faire un peu mieux. Il déployait des trésors d'inventivité pour tenter de lui faire mal, de répondre à ses morsures. Plus maintenant. Peut être que la tristesse du quotidien l'a emporté également.

Le roi du royaume sans soleil regarde son partenaire dormir. Ses doigts courent le long du bras frêle, provoquant des frissons de chair de poule. Définitivement, Gin ne lui apporte pas ce qu'il recherche. Cela n'a jamais été le cas d'ailleurs.

Après s'être rhabillé, Sôsuke part pour regagner sa chambre. Ses pas résonnent contre le marbre blanc de Las Noches. Ce lieu porte admirablement bien son nom. Tout est noir, sombre comme une nuit sans fin, celle qui réside dans son âme. A le voir ainsi, on pourrait penser que le maître tout puissant démontre des tendances dépressives. Pourquoi pas après tout ? Vu que tout l'indiffère.

Il ne croise personne en chemin, de toute façon qu'est-ce que cela lui apporterait ?

L'homme futé va se doucher puis se coucher dans son lit aux draps trop lisses. Les seuls moments ou son cerveau s'émulsionne c'est quand il pense au seul être capable de l'égaler un tant soit peu. _Lui._

Lui, qui est-il ?

L'homme qui a su lui inspirer de l'admiration et de la crainte aussi. Exploit en soit. Cette fois-ci, un sourire nostalgique naît sur le visage d'ange de Sôsuke. Seul, il se permet de repenser à une époque révolue. Peut être celle qui lui a donné le plus d'adrénaline. Quand il était au service du Capitaine Hirako, ce Shinigami excentrique.

Son attitude désinvolte cachait une grande méfiance. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Aizen a toujours recherché à l'atteindre. Malheureusement, l'autre ne s'est jamais laissé prendre au piège.

Eux aussi jouaient sur un terrain dangereux, alliant déférence et dédain. Le traître se laisse emporter dans les souvenirs de son passé. Il revoit imprimée dans son esprit l'image de son ex mentor, radieux et terne à la fois. Hirako demeure une antinomie à lui tout seul. Plus mystérieux n'existe pas. Il camouflait les apparences, tout comme lui.

Aizen tapi dans l'ombre de la manigance, Hirako retranché derrière son exubérance.

Il lui manque.

Ce fait peut sembler ridicule mais pourtant vrai. Le terrible Sôsuke regrette ces joutes verbales, ces jeux malsains, ces machinations. Il a eu tout le loisir d'étudier son ex Capitaine, celui qui restait distant tout en le gardant à l'œil. Le brun voulait percer son esprit, le confondre pour mieux le manipuler.

Malheureusement, Shinji n'est pas de cette trempe d'homme qui se laisse assujettir. Au contraire, il est de celle qui gouverne sans le laisser paraître. Son intelligence subtile égale bien la sienne.

Dans son imaginaire, Sôsuke revoit les mimiques agacées de son Capitaine, ses gestes amorphes, son attitude un peu veule, son timbre nonchalant. Tout cela contribuait à le protéger des apparences, personne ne le prenait vraiment au sérieux sauf lui. Pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de le pousser à bout, mais jamais Hirako ne s'est emporté. Son sang-froid était impressionnant. A cette époque, c'est Aizen qui montrait de l'irritation. Irritation de ne pas parvenir à duper son chef. De fil en aiguille l'intérêt s'est mué en attrait, puis en désir. Il désirait le conquérir, au moins son corps à défaut de son esprit brillant.

Les journées ne se reflétaient pas monotones, le Commandant de la cinquième division trouvait toujours une chose pour tester son Vice-capitaine. Vu qu'il se savait épié, il demeurait aux aguets, ne se dévoilant pas aux yeux inquisiteurs qui le suveillaient dans l'ombre. Sôsuke ne s'ennuyait pas.

Leur relation particulière les conduisait à se côtoyer de façon régulière, pourtant une distance s'érigeait entre eux. Hirako n'hésitait pas à braver son subordonné et à lui jeter des piques à travers la figure. Son tempérament atypique en déroutait plus d'un, lui en premier.

Les Shinigamis n'étaient pas faits pour collaborer ensemble, trop différents.

Sôsuke se demande parfois comment s'en sort son ex Capitaine dans sa nouvelle vie. Le pauvre, trompé comme un vulgaire novice, le coup a dû être rude pour son égo. Il soupçonnait tellement son Vice-capitaine qu'il n'a pas vu l'attaque venir.

C'est seulement de sa faute si Aizen en est venu à ces extrémités. A trop vouloir garder ses distances, il s'est laissé prendre à son propre piège. L'égo du traître ne l'a pas supporté, il déteste demeurer ignoré. Si Shinji avait été plus abordable aussi, il n'en serait pas arrivé là.

Shinji… Les syllabes de ce prénom sont prononcées dans un souffle à peine audible. Un chuintement délicat, comme le possesseur de ce nom envoûtant. Elles se suspendent au bout de la langue de Sôsuke, n'osant pas les formuler trop fort.

Il ferme les yeux, se remémore la silhouette déliée de son ancien dirigeant. Il aurait tant aimé toucher cette peau opaline ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Frôler le grain pour en connaître sa souplesse, goûter les lèvres fines dévoilant un sourire moqueur, s'approprier cette bouche à la verve acide.

Oh grand dieu que oui, Aizen aurait apprécié grandement se fondre dans ce corps si prometteur. Parfois, souvent, il se demande quelles sensations lui auraient offertes son Capitaine. Le brun s'imagine peigner la longue chevelure dorée encore et encore, la poser sur une épaule dénudée pour y engouffrer sa bouche.

De quelle manière crie Shinji ?

Préfère-t-il la place de soumis ou de dominant ?

Aime-t-il dans la douleur, dans la douceur ou la brutalité ?

Tant de questions qui restent en suspend…

Fâcheusement, il ne saura jamais, Hirako ne s'est jamais laissé approcher. Seule certitude, Sôsuke sait imperceptiblement que l'acte charnel aurait été meilleur, cent fois, mille fois meilleur qu'avec Gin. Aucun doute là-dessus. Déjà pour commencer, il éprouve un intérêt certain pour le blondin, une admiration réelle, c'est le mot. Ce qui éveille son désir primaire. Pour que le despote puisse ressentir du plaisir, il faut que sa moitié ait la même clairvoyance que lui.

Les rêves ne comblent pas la réalité assommante. Malgré tous les plans que Sôsuke échafaude, cette connivence n'existera que dans ses songes. La fragrance discrète de Shinji s'évapore au même rythme que son souffle hachuré. L'excitation point le bout de son nez… Le maître craint de tous, s'emporte sous l'élan de son fantasme.

Combien de fois a-t-il voulu aller lui rendre visite, juste en restant en retrait ?

Il ne les compte plus tellement elles sont nombreuses.

Ce soir là, quand il a placé les premières pierres de son plan démoniaque, Aizen jubilait. La réaction de son chef lui a plu dans une démesure déconcertante. La panique se lisait enfin sur le visage impavide de Shinji. Pour la première fois de sa vie, s'affichait la détresse, elle déformait les traits si fins de l'homme. En prime, Sôsuke eût en bonus la souffrance pure de la transformation. Regarder son Capitaine se tordre de douleur, rongé par les remords d'avoir entraîné ses compagnons dans ce guet-apans, l'a submergé de bonheur. La seule fois ou il l'a dominé de toute sa perfidie. Cette unique fois, il en a savouré l'exquise liesse. Le blond se trainait presque à ses pieds, suffoquant sous le poids du Hollow qui s'extirpait de son corps. Lui n'a pas pu le déchirer, ce fantôme s'en est chargé à sa place.

Même dans ce moment atroce, Shinji a fait preuve d'une incroyable force en dominant son démon intérieur de suite. Encore une fois, Sôsuke en fût très impressionné. Il n'en attendait pas moins de _son_ Capitaine.

Son Capitaine, le sien, sa petite chose, sa tentation, son animal modifié.

En secret, le félon espérait le garder près de lui. Ici à Las Noches dans ce palais désert, il aurait apporté la vie qui manquait.

La vie qui _lui_ manquait. Ils auraient passé des nuits ensemble, enlacés, repus de plaisir et couverts de sueur. L'éternité les aurait enveloppé d'une couverture éthérée.

Sôsuke se serait abreuvé de l'essence puissante de Shinji, domptant le monstre qui se terre au plus profond de son âme. Il aurait été celui qui l'aurait sauvé en même temps que précipité dans la déchéance. Malheureusement, l'actuel Vizard n'a pas eu besoin de lui, comme depuis le début. En fait, jamais il n'a eu besoin d'Aizen pour avancer, il se contentait de le garder sous son aile quand il déborderait.

Ce constat rend amer le roi du Hueco Mondo. Sa mine s'assombrit, son regard luit de rancœur. Malgré le mal qu'il lui a infligé, Shinji demeure le vainqueur, car privé de sa muse, Sôsuke erre dans la monotonie de sa vie.

Ce soir là, quand il a testé le pouvoir de son hôgyoku, Aizen ne s'attendait pas à être démuni de son plus fabuleux rival.

Il remonte le drap au niveau de son torse, se passant sa main sur son visage pour replacer sa mèche. Décidément, il a raté quelque chose, seulement il ne l'avouera jamais, pas même à lui. Tant pis, il ne lui restera plus que les regrets d'avoir perdu l'opportunité de se rapprocher de Shinji Hirako, et les regrets, c'est bien tout ce qu'il a à l'heure actuelle. Néanmoins, l'idée que son ancien Capitaine endure une interminable affliction le console dans une certaine mesure.

Quant au Vizard, personne ne sait ce qu'il pense de toute cette sordide affaire.

**FIN**


End file.
